Svetlana's Wish
by supermariogirl
Summary: It's hard being a woman when you're trapped inside a guy's body, so Svetlana makes a wish. To her surprise, her wish comes true, and Svetlana is now a normal girl. With help from Mike and Zoey, will she survive the real world? Baaaad summary, AGAIN. Just read, the story is a lot better than it sounds. ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. A Wish

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Here's the new story. I came up with the idea of Svetlana becoming a normal person, and thought I should write a story about it. In my opinion, Svetlana is one of the most underrated characters in the Total Drama series, and she really doesn't get enough credit. Also, this story doe not take place in the same universe as Five Years After. So anyways, here we goooo!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

It was a normal day like any other. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the trees were treeing. Mike and Zoey were watching TV, when an advertisement for the Olympics came on. Mike gasped.

"Yes, it's zat time again! Zose silly competitors zink zey have ze best moves, but ze are no match for Svetlana!" Svetlana cheered, and the gasped as Mike returned to normal.

"She really likes the Olympics, doesn't she?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, it's her favorite time of the year. Well, every two years. She loves watching all the competitions." Mike said. "The others think it's a waste of time, but not her."

"Well, I don't why she wouldn't like it, I mean, have you seen all the medals she's won?" Zoey replied.

"Yeah, she's a real prodigy. I kind of feel bad though. She's tried to enter the Olympics several times, but they always turn her down, mainly because on the outside, she's underage. That doesn't stop her from trying."

"Of course, she's a pretty determined person."

"Yeah, she's the most optimistic person I know. She'll live her dream someday, I just know it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Svetlana was daydreaming about the Olympics when Vito came up to her.

"Ey yo, why do like the Alimpilics so much? It's kinda dumb." Vito told her.

"Vhy do you have to be so negative, Vito? Also, it's pronounced 'Olympics' not 'Alimpilics'." Svetlana scoffed. "You're just jealous zat you have no skill."

"Well, tough luck toots, it's not like you can pack your bags and leave. I know it sucks to be trapped inside some dork's body, but life ain't fair."

"I can alvays dream."

"You just give up, do ya?"

"I do not plan on giving up my dreams. I am not a downer like you are."

"Ah, whateva, Twinkle Toes. I'm gonna chillax for a bit." he replied as he walked away. Svetlana sighed.

_"Zey just don't understand."_ she thought to herself. It was hard being a woman in the body of a guy. There were so many things that she wanted to do, but couldn't. She never got to have the experience of being a normal girl. She wanted to go shopping, become a gymnastics teacher, wear makeup, and maybe even have a boyfriend. She giggled at that thought. She knew it would be impossible, but that never stopped her from dreaming. "_I vish I could be normal like everyone else."_

* * *

**Aaaand that was the first chapter. Sorry if it was short and boring, the next chapter won't be boring. Anyways, see you next time!**


	2. Normal Girl

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Here's the next chapter.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Svetlana woke up from a long nap. However, she wasn't in Mike's mind anymore. She was on the living room couch. At first, she assumed that she might have taken control while Mike was asleep, but then she noticed something. She felt different, and then she noticed something else. She was wearing a pink tank top and light pink sweatpants. But what shocked her the most was that her skin became paler. She got up and looked in the mirror. She didn't see Mike at all. She saw a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No vay..." she said to herself. The impossible happened.

"Yeah, this girl just showed up on the couch." she heard someone say. She recognized Mike's voice.

"Really, that's strange." she heard Zoey say. "I wonder why..." She heard the door open and saw Mike and Zoey.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm a normal girl!" Svetlana said happily. "I cannot believe it! Svetlana never zought zat she vould ever be a normal girl! Zis is ze best day of my life!"

"Wait, Svetlana, is that you?!" Mike asked, shocked. "You look, different."

"I know, right? I somehow became a real girl, my vish came true. I do not know how it happened, but it did!" she said as she did a flip.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Zoey said. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey, is it okay if Svetlana stays here vith you guys?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Mike replied.

"Oh, zank you, zank you, zank you so much! Svetlana will get a job, go shopping, and do all sorts of girl stuff!" she cheered.

"Maybe we should get you some clothes first." Zoey suggested.

"Yes! Let's go shopping!" she replied with glee. She had never felt happier.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other personalities saw everything, and they were shocked.

"How come the Sheila gets her own body?" Manitoba complained.

"Quit whining, you ninny!" Chester complained.

"Ey yo, guess I was wrong 'bout what I said to that Twinkle Toes. Not that I think about it, she's kinda hot."

"Shut up, Vito." Manitoba replied as they continued to watch what was happening.

* * *

**And that was the second chapter. I made Svetlana have blonde hair and blue eyes because that's just what I imagined she would look like. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: In the show A.N.T. Farm, there's a character named Svetlana who happens to like gymnastics. Coincidence, I think not!**


	3. The Mall

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Woah, only one day and this story already has 10 reviews! That's crazy! Anyways, here we gooo!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

They arrived at the mall, and Svetlana was very excited. She had no clue what store to choose from.

"Vhich store should I go to?" she asked. Then she found one. "Zis one, zis one!" She ran to the store.

"Svetlana, wait up!" Mike called.

"Sorry, I am just so excited!" she replied. They entered the store, and Svetlana could not contain herself. After picking through hundreds of outfits(What? She was excited.), she narrowed it down to about a dozen. After buying the clothes, they left the store. "Vow, I cannot vait to vear zees!"

"I bet you'll look great in them." Zoey said. They accidentally bumped into someone.

"Mike? Zoey? Is that you?" the person said. It was Cameron.

"Hey Cam!" Mike greeted. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Pretty good. I've been studying the monarch butterfly. Hey, who's this?" Cameron asked, referring to Svetlana.

"You do not recognize me? It is me, Svetlana!" she replied.

"Svetlana? How did you-"

"I got my own body somehow! Isn't it great? Now I can do all ze zings I vanted to do!" she told him.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I do not know, but it does not matter, I am very happy!" she replied.

"Oh. Hey guys, do you wanna hang out at the food court? Some of the old cast mates are there."

"Sure. Why not?" Zoey said.

* * *

"Wow, Svetlana. I'd never thought that could happen." Gwen said. They were at a table in the food court. Sam, Dakota(who turned back to normal), and Dawn were also there.

"Yes. It has been ze best day of my life." she said, smiling.

"Your aura is very cheerful." Dawn told her. "You've been longing for freedom for a while now. I can also tell that you are happy that you can finally live your dreams."

"Zat is true."

"Hey Svetlana, you kinda look like Princess Peach." Sam told her.

"Who is zat?" she asked.

"She's a character from the Super Mario games. She's pretty, but she isn't a pretty as Dakota." he replied. Dakota blushed.

"Aw, Sam. That's so sweet." Dakota told him.

"Woah, look at the time." Mike said, looking down at his watch. "It's already eight o'clock. I think we'd better get going."

"Alright, fine. Bye guys!" Svetlana said.

"Bye." They replied as Mike, Zoey, and Svetlana left.

* * *

When they got home, Mike decide to go to bed, while Zoey and Svetlana decided to watch TV.

"Hey Zoey?" Svetlana asked.

"What is it, Svet?" Zoey asked.

"I vant to get a job." she told her. "Now zat I am my own person, it vould be nice to make some money to help pay ze bills and stuff."

"Well, maybe we can look for one tomorrow." she replied.

"Okay zen." Svetlana replied. "I am going to go to bed now."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night." Svetlana replied as she went upstairs.

* * *

**And that was the third chapter. Next chapter, Svetlana gets a job! Anyways, see ya!**


	4. Application

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Before I start the chapter, I want to point out something weird. The first chapter had a total of 554 words. The second had 455, and the third had 554. I don't know why, but I find that weird. Anyways, here we go!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

"How about this one?" Zoey asked. They were looking up jobs for Svetlana. She looked at the application. "It says here that they're in need of a gymnastics teacher. Maybe you can do this job."

"Vell, that vould be nice. I have alvays vanted to teach others my skill." she replied. "Okay, I vill give it a shot."

"There's no way they'll turn you down." Mike assured her. He printed out the form. "Here."

"Let's do zis!" Svetlana said eagerly.

* * *

Later, they arrived at a small building.

"Can you guys come in vith me?" Svetlana asked them.

"Alright." Zoey replied as the three walked to the building. When they went in, Svetlana went up to the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" the lady asked nicely. Svetlana handed in the form.

"I vould like to apply for ze teaching job." she told her.

"Okay, follow me." the lady replied.

"Good luck." Zoey said as the two left the room.

* * *

"This is the gym where all the classes are taken place. The classes are separated by age group." the lady explained. "Class A teaches girls age 5-9, Class B teaches age 10-12, and Class C teaches age 13-16. Each class meets once a week. Here is the schedule." She handed her the paper. "The classes usually last for about two hours each day. Do you understand the schedule?"

"Yes." Svetlana replied eagerly.

"Good. Now, the main part of the job is the skill level. Here at Swift Academy, it is our duty to ensure quality teaching. Can you show me your skills?" the lady asked.

"Of course!" she replied. She performed a bunch of flips, tricks, and all sorts of both simple and complex moves. After she finished, the lady was more than impressed.

"Wow, that was amazing!" the lady said. "Looks like you've gotten the job."

"Yes! A million zank yous!" Svetlana replied. "I vill not let you down!

"The first class is on Friday." the lady said. "By the way, my name is Mrs. Perry."

"Okay." Svetlana said happily as she left the gym.

* * *

Mike and Zoey were in the other room. Svetlana came back with a smile on her face.

"Did you get the job?" Mike asked.

"Yes! I got ze job!" she replied, jumping up and down.

"Congrats!" Zoey said. "Let's go, it's almost time for dinner." They left the building, and Svetlana was happier than ever.

* * *

**And that was chapter four! Also, if anyone can guess who Swift Academy is named after, you win imaginary Pocky! See ya!**


	5. First Day on The Job

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! I was gonna post this last night, but I guess the site went down, so I couldn't. Then I was typing the chapter, and when the site went down, I lost all my work and was very sad. And yes, Swift Academy is named after Taylor Swift AKA The Best Musician of All Time. Anyways, here we gooo!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

It was Friday night, and Mike and Zoey were in the living room playing Mario Kart Wii. Svetlana had already left to go to work.

"Yes! Peachy wins!" Zoey cheered. Mike laughed.

"I'll win next time, just you wait." he joked. After a while, they played another match.

"I wonder how Svetlana is doing her first day on the job." Zoey questioned.

"I'm sure she's doing great. This job is perfect for her."

"I'm sure you're right Mike. Although, I think pretty soon she should learn to drive. She insists on walking to work, and I'm okay with that, but I get worried."

"Don't worry, Zo. She'll be fine. And maybe we'll ask her about driving when she gets back."

"Alright." Zoey said as they continued playing their game.

* * *

"Alright, girls. Zat vas it for today's class. I'll see you all next veek." Svetlana told her Class A group. It was the end of the class. "Amber, may I speak to you for a second?" She asked a brown haired, blue eyed little girl.

"What is it?"

"Come here." she told her. The girl walked to her. "I vas told zat you vere being mean to ze other girls. Is zis true?"

"..."

"Vell?"

"Ugh! Fine! Yes, I was!" Amber replied, annoyed.

"Vhy vould you be mean? Listen, in zis class, everyone is nice and kind to each other." Svetlana explained. "You could have hurt someone's feelings."

"So?"

"Vhat if one of ze girls vas picking on you? You vould not like zat, vould you?

"No."

"See? If you vant people to be nice to you, you have to be nice to everyone else. Understand?"

"Yeah..."

"How about zis, think about vhat you did, and zen next veek, you can apologize to them."

"Okay then. Bye, Svetlana!" she waved as she left. Svetlana smiled. She was happy that her first day went well. She left the gym, put on her coat, and left the building.

* * *

As she was walking home, she was walking by a shady part of town. She hated this part of town with a passion, and she hated every second of being in it. She sighed as she walked be an alley. Suddenly, she felt someone push her against the wall, and slap her in the face. She saw a familiar face, and one that she never wanted to see again. He had lightly tanned skin, black hair the fell over one of his eyes, and he had dark circles under his eyes. She knew _exactly_ who this person was.

"Not you..."

* * *

**BAM! Cliffie! Bet ya did see THAT coming! I just love ending chapters with a cliffhanger! I think it's obvious who the person is. So, what will happen? Find out next time! See ya!**


	6. Confrontation

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Sorry I took so long, I was distracted, then Kyary released a new music video and I was like WOO! Also, OMG I never thought that last chapter would get so many reviews. That has got to be the biggest reaction to any cliffhanger I have ever made. Seriously, when I posted the last chapter, this story had 17 reviews, now it has almost 30! That's crazy! Anyway, here we gooo!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Svetlana was speechless. How did he come back?

"Well well well." Mal said. "If it isn't the gymnast."

"How did you know it vas me?" Svetlana replied.

"Well, when you got your own body" he told her. "so did I." he said as he punched her in the face.

"Please leave me alone." Svetlana whimpered. Mal just laughed.

"How pathetic." he replied. "You were always the weak one. The others were probably relieved when you became a normal person, they don't have to deal with you. But now that I am my own person as well, I can cause all the chaos I want, without ever being able to lose control.

"I'll tell Mike and Zoey, and I vill call ze police." Svetlana told him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he told her. "Unless you want to get seriously hurt."

"Vhat are you saying?" Svetlana asked.

"What I'm saying is that if you tell anyone about this, I'll know, and it will not be pretty. Got it?" Mal told her. She nodded. He let go of her and she ran off. He just stood there and smirked.

* * *

Back at home, Mike and Zoey were emptying the dishwasher when Svetlana came home.

"Woah, Svet. You don't look alright. What happened?" Mike asked.

"Oh um, I kind of made a bad landing vhile doing a routine. It happens sometimes."

"Oh, well, alrighty then." Zoey replied as she finished emptying the dishwasher. "Hey Svetlana, are you planning on learning to drive any time soon."

"Vell, maybe it vould be better zen valking." she said, thinking about what happened earlier.

"We'll talk about it later. It's your choice." Mike replied.

"I am going to go to bed early. I am very tired." Svetlana told them.

"Okay. Good night." Mike replied. Svetlana went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Svetlana laid in bed, thinking about what happened. It was a mixture of fear and worry.

"_Now zat Mal has his own body, who knows vhat might happen!"_ Svetlana thought to herself. "_I have to make sure nothing happens to Mike and Zoey. Zey're my best friends and I can't let zem be in danger. Oh, vhat am I going to do?!" _Meanwhile, Svetlana didn't notice that someone was watching her through the window.

* * *

**Ooooh! That's not good! Nothing much to say but see you next time!**


	7. Surprise

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Sorry for the late update! I was gonna update Sunday, but I was grounded that day and wasn't allowed to do anything fun, and then I was procrastinating. Seriously guys, I am a HUGE procrastinator! I just can't help it. Anyways, there is something important at the end of the chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a filler.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

When Svetlana woke up, Mike and Zoey came into her bedroom.

"Hey, Svet." Zoey said. "We're going to the grocery store. Do you want anything?"

"Hmm..." Svetlana wondered. "I guess you can get something to make a salad."

"Okay then. See you later." Mike said as they left.

"Bye." Svetlana replied.

* * *

After a while Svetlana went downstairs. She went on the computer, but she was having trouble getting internet access.

"Having internet problems, are we?" a voice asked. Svetlana turned around and saw Mal standing there.

"You!" Svetlana exclaimed. "How did you get in ze house?!"

"I have my ways." he replied.

"Vhat do you vant?" she asked.

"Mike and Zoey are such good friends to you, aren't they?" he told her.

"Vhat are you implying?"

"It would be a shame if something happened to them." he replied.

"You vouldn't!" she yelled. He got closer to her. "I von't let you!"

"I wouldn't get in my way if I were you." he threatened.

"Just do not hurt Mike and Zoey, please!" Svetlana begged.

"Why should I listen to you, Twinkle Toes?" he replied harshly.

"I can still tell Mike and Zoey about you." she told him.

"And I said you would get hurt if you told anyone, and I will if you do tell them."

"Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt zem!" she cried. Mal smirked.

"Anything?" he asked. Svetlana nodded. "Well there is one thing."

"Vhat?" Svetlana asked, scared.

"This." he said as he did the unthinkable: He kissed her. The kiss lasted for 3 seconds until they stopped. Svetlana stood there, shocked and unable to say anything. "This won't be the last time you see me, and if you tell anyone about this, you're dead." he said as he left. Svetlana could not believe what just happened. She pinched herself to see if this was some crazy dream, it wasn't.

"Did zat just happen?" Svetlana asked herself.

* * *

Later that night, as Svetlana was sleeping, she just kept replaying that moment in her head.

"_Vhy vould Mal kiss me like zat? It does not make any sense! Is it bad zat I enjoyed ze kiss...NO! I vill not fall for zat evil scum! But I did enjoy ze kiss, oh vhat will I do, it's not like I can tell anybody, I vill zink about zis tomorrow." _She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

**OMG! Yep, I bet none of you saw that coming! Also, there is a hidden reference to a certain video game in this chapter. Also, I have an announcement!**

**I already have an idea for the next story! However, I don't know if I should wait until this one is over, or if I should write both at the same time, I really want to start writing the next story though. Basically, it's a Zoke(yes, I haven't written enough of Zoke yet) version of a certain Disney movie. Which one? I'll give you a hint: It came out 9 years before I was born in 1998. That's the only hint I'm giving you. So should I write it along with this story, or should I wait? You guys can decide! Anyways, see you see you see you again, see you see you see you next time!**


	8. When Life Gives You Lemons

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! OKAY OKAY I know I have a LOT of explaining to do for taking a wicked long time to update, but before you yell at me, there are reasons.**_

_**1\. Writer's Block: I had a severe case of writer's block. These things happen.**_

_**2\. Video Games: I recently started getting into Valve games like Portal and Team Fortress 2. I'm thinking of making fics for them actually. Also, time seems to speed up whenever I play Garry's Mod. That game is addicting.**_

_**3\. Driver's Ed: I turned 16 in May. I recently completed the first half of Driver's Ed and I'm taking my permit test next month. Hopefully I pass.**_

_**4\. Lazyness: What? Face it. EVERYONE is lazy at some point. Some more than others, and I'm definetly in the "more than others" category.**_

_**5\. Summer Homework: Yep. My school is actually cruel enough to give me homework in the summer. I had to do a summer math packet and a book report. Those of you who don't get homework in the summer, you lucky little people.**_

_**6\. Youtube: I've been watching a lot of Youtube vids lately. **_

_**7\. Other People's Fanfics: I've been reading a lot of other fanfics so that maybe I can improve on my own. There was this one fic I read that was sooooo bad. I'm not gonna name names but just so you know, "o-mouthed" is NOT a real word. And neither is "OMGed". You know who you are. I'm pretty sure it was one of those trollfics. You know, the ones that are terrible on purpose? lol.**_

_**8\. Running Out of Ideas: I'm starting to run out of ideas for this fic, and a few others. It happens but I'm sure I'll think of something.**_

**_9\. Real Life: Believe it or not, I actually have a life outside of fanfics. TOTAL SHOCKER!_**

**_And there you go. So I'm really sorry about the long delay and I hope you all can forgive me. Anyway, here's the chapter you all waited for. BTW there's a certain reference in this chapter. It's pretty obvious to some though._**

**The Disclaimer Song:**

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Svetlana woke up the next morning, shocked at what happened earlier. She wondered if it was all a dream, but it felt real. She got up from the bed and went downstairs. She saw Zoey watching TV and Mike cooking food.

"Morning, Svet." Zoey said, tiredly.

"Good Morning." Svetlana replied as she sat on the couch next to Zoey. Zoey was flipping through channels when she came across a channel that she found interesting.

"Hey Svetlana, check this out." she pointed to the screen. There was an angry looking man who was probably a scientist.

"Alright, I've been thinking." the man on the TV said. "When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back!" he yelled. "Get mad! I don't want your dang lemons, what am I supposed to do with these?!"

"_Yeah!"_ Svetlana thought to herself.

"Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day!" he continued. "Do you know who I am?!"

"_A man on high blood pressure and someone who has anger issues?"_ She thought.

"I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!" the man yelled.

"Wow, that guy's crazy." Zoey said, turning off the TV. "I don't know about you, but I feel like I've heard that before."

"Food's ready!" Mike called out. They went into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Svetlana had just finished teaching one of her classes. As she was walking home, someone came up to her.

"Hey." she heard. It was Mal.

"Vhat do you vant, Mal?" she replied.

"Well, I was thinking you and I could go to the park Friday night." he told her.

"Vhy vould I vant to go vith you anyvhere?" she asked him.

"Well, that's why I'm giving you time to decide." he said as he left.

"Zat vas veird." she said to herself as she walked away. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Hey!" someone reacted. "Why are you out here by yourself, don't you know there's a zombie apocalypse coming?!" he said.

"Zombies?" she replied.

"Yes!" the man replied. "Zombies! They're gonna take over the world, don't you know?"

"Zombies are not real." she stated.

"Another non-believer." he sighed. "Well, don't come crying to me when zombies eat your brain." the man said, walking off.

"_Today has been very vierd. Hopefully tomorrow is normal. Should I go vith Mal? I don't know, I'll zink about it tonight."_

* * *

**And that was the eighth chapter. I bet you guys know who the zombie guy is. Anyway, once again, sorry for the long delay. but I have some news!**

**I have an idea for a Team Fortress 2 fanfic that I'm gonna post later today. So if you're a fan of that video game, you should check it out. I'm not gonna spoil it, but here's a hint.**

**The story plot is a twist on a popular fan theory. Now I haven't played much of TF2, but I've read a lot of fanfics. There is a plot that several fics use, but this one is going to be quite different. Why, you'll find out.**

**Anyways, see you again!**


End file.
